


Detachment

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [28]
Category: Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars: Bloodline Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben receives Leia’s letter, and Poe has to find a way to help him. Bloodline compliant.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Generations
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leia’s letter arrived later. A letter, that was all. She probably had her reasons, but Poe couldn’t help but flinch at how cold and impersonal it felt. And judging by Ben slamming it down in anger after reading it, he didn’t seem happy with it either.  
  
“Is that all?!” Ben demanded. “Is that really, really all?”  
  
“Ben — ”  
  
“A secret that she’s kept from me for twenty-three kriffing years, and she just writes me a letter.” Ben said. “A letter, of all things. She couldn’t be bothered to show up in person herself and tell me.”  
  
Poe swallowed. He couldn’t help but, for a change, feel a sense of helplessness, of abject misery just watching Ben break down. “Ben,” he said, “She probably had her reasons...”  
  
“I’m sure they were good reasons,” Ben said sarcastically.  
  
“If she’d told you when you were a kid, would it have been any better?”  
  
“Maybe,” Ben snapped. “Maybe it would have been better than some schutta deciding to exploit that in front of everyone. I...”  
  
He slumped in his chair, crumbling the flimsiplast in his hands. Slowly, Poe approached him, wishing that there was something more he could do.  
  
“I just don’t understand,” Ben murmured. "Do I — if I’m his grandson, do I have at least a sliver of evil in me?”  
  
“No, Ben." Poe squeezed Ben’s shoulder gently. “Never. You’re a genuinely good, kind person. And sharing DNA with someone doesn’t make you like them. Surely even Vader had a mom and dad, and he didn’t follow their example in being a good person.”  
  
Ben sighed. “It’s about...choice, then.”  
  
“Always,” Poe said. “Who you want to be. I love you, Ben. I love you and believe in you, and I don’t care who you share DNA with.”  
  
Ben looked up at him, surprised. Then, “Well, of course you do, we’re friends...”  
  
“I mean romantically. You...you believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself. It’s my turn now.”  
  
“I love you too, Poe.” Ben let out a deep, shuddering breath even as he settled against Poe’s shoulder. It was an exhilarating yet scary thought, the idea that he was holding Ben together. What would happen if they got separated somehow? Would Ben fall apart? “By the Force...I love you more than anything.”  
  
Maybe there wasn’t time to worry about that. Maybe they just had to have each other, even as the galaxy got scarier.


End file.
